Son of Poseidon: Chaos Rising
by theqwerty12030
Summary: After the Giant War, Percy loses the one he cares about most. Then soon after a new prophecy involving himself again is initiated. Will he survive considering this is the most dangerous of all... [Being rewritten]
1. Becoming Immortal

_**The Child of Poseidon**_

_**Book 1: Chaos Rising**_

**Unknown Narrator POV**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own PJO and HOO**

**AN: Just started this I hope you like it**

* * *

The Son of Poseidon, Perseus Jackson was training on Camp Half Blood. Ever since the end of the Giant War, he was pushing himself to his limits. He lost so much, people that he cared about. He couldn't forgive himself for not managing to save them. He thought back in the last battle of The Giant War.

_"Go on" Annabeth had told him._

_There she was laying in the battlefield bleeding, with him powerless to help._

_"I can't leave you!" Percy had shouted._

_"You have to, it's the only way, besides I'll be fine" she said._

_"Fine wise girl, just stay here" Percy said._

_"I will Seaweed Brain, I will" She had said_

_Percy charged into the intense battle, and after a while the battle was over…_

Percy snapped back into reality. He heard Chiron talking.

"Today we honor the ones that died in order to prevent Gaea" Chiron said.

"We honor the memory of the head of the Athena cabin, Annabeth Chase" Chiron said.

The entire camp had faces of sadness. No Annabeth didn't make it, neither did nearly half of the Roman camp, half of Camp Half Blood, Piper, and Leo.

"We honor the memory of the Romans that fell in battle, they fought bravely with us, despite our history" Chiron said.

"We honor the memory of the head of the Aphrodite cabin, Piper McLean" Chiron said.

"We honor the memory of the head of the Hephaestus cabin, Leo Valdez" Chiron said.

"We also honor the ones that survived the Giant War, our fellow campers, the Romans, their leader Reyna Rivera" Chiron said.

"And of course, the remaining of the seven" Chiron said.

"We welcome, Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, and Former Praetor of Camp Jupiter" Chiron said.

"Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, Shape shifter, and Praetor of Camp Jupiter" Chiron said.

"Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto, and Controller of Precious Metals" Chiron said.

"Last, but definitely not least, we have, PERSEUS JACKSON, Son of Poseidon, Controller of Water, Savior of Olympus, Former Praetor of Camp Jupiter, Slayer of Kronos, Slayer of Gaea, and Head Camper in Camp Half Blood!" Chiron said.

With that the entire camp cheered, but Percy just looked on sadly.

"We also honor the ones that help us win the war" Chiron said.

"I welcome, Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades" Chiron said.

"Gleeson Hedge, Satyr, and Protector" Chiron said.

"And lastly, Reyna Rivera, Praetor of Camp Jupiter" Chiron said.

With that the ceremony ended. Campers told Percy he should enjoy the fact that they won, but Percy decided there was nothing to enjoy without Annabeth.

**Percy POV **

Everyone told me I should enjoy the moment, but I just went to the campfire, and sat there sadly. Rachel then approached me, and we talked for a while, before she spouted out a prophecy. It went something like this:

_Olympus shall be in danger once more_

_The Hero and Savior of Olympus shall fulfill the oath he swore_

_No matter what it costs him_

_While success is slim_

_The first and oldest together with his children shall rise_

_He must succeed or Olympus will demise_

"Great, another prophecy" I muttered. Everyone came when they saw Rachel passing out, knowing a prophecy was issued. However most of them including Chiron didn't hear the prophecy, so I repeated the lines of the prophecy.

"So Chiron any ideas what this meant, I mean the first line is clear, Olympus is going to be threatened again, but for the second line, who would be this hero, there were 7 heroes on the previous one so could be anyone of them right? Also, what is this oath? Third line is clear, the hero will stop at nothing. And the fourth says it's going to be very hard. But for the fifth line, who is this first and oldest, and who's his children, and the last line is clear too, Olympus might fall." I said.

Everyone looked surprised I spoke at all. Chiron just came over and started to talk.

"I can explain some of lines" Chiron said, while he seems to start to worry.

"I fear this one is worse than the previous one, the first and oldest can only be Chaos, the creator of the Universe, and as for his children that would be the Primordial kind, that is all I know" Chiron said.

Everyone started to have faces full of worry and fear, because of what Chiron said. Most of them probably thinking what could be worse than the Giant War. While I have a feeling that I am involved in this prophecy. But for now I would have to prepare to go to the celebration in Olympus. I decided that since there was nothing else to do I would get there early. I went out of camp, and took a taxi to the Empire State building.

"600th floor" I told the guard.

"There is no 600th floor kid" the guard said.

"Honestly? Wouldn't you think I know about gods and that sort of stuff if I asked to go to Olympus?" I said.

"Fine, but you cannot go to Olympus without permission.

I show him my invitation, and he immediately hands me the card, and nods his head. I go in the elevator, inserts the cards, and goes to Olympus.

3 hours later (middle of party)…

"Silence! It is time to reward our heroes!" Zeus bellowed.

"Perseus Jackson come forward!" Zeus said.

I went to Zeus and bowed.

"I offer you godhood once again" Zeus said.

"No sir, but I do want something else, I need you to swear on the River Styx you will do it" I said.

"Fine we swear on the River Styx to do what you ask as long as possible" Zeus said.

"First I want Peaceful titans, and other of those kinds like Calypso freed, as proof of that I want you to show me Calypso, so I know you freed her unlike last time" I said.

"Fine" Zeus said, he teleports Calypso here.

Calypso comes and hugs me, and keeps thanking me while I continue my requests.

"I wish to have partial immortality like the hunters of Artemis, I want to unite the two camps, lastly I want you all to accept your children, and stop being so prideful" I said.

"You ask much, but fine" Zeus said, and grants me my wishes.

"Thank you, Lord Zeus" I said, and stopped bowing. I return to my seat.

"Also, I grant you one more thing, the title as Hero and Savior of Olympus" Zeus said. As soon as he said that the campers that heard the new prophecy paled as it was a very specific title.

* * *

**AN: sorry if that was short. Also I think you can figure out why campers paled! :D**

**Ratings are appreciated. :D**


	2. The Destroyer of Worlds

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Also, I grant you one more thing, the title as Hero and Savior of Olympus" Zeus said. As soon as he said that the campers that heard the new prophecy paled as it was a very specific title._

* * *

**Unknown Narrator POV**

"Um, um, um, Lord Zeus what title did you just give Percy?" Grover asked nervously.

"Hero and Savior of Olympus, why? Is he not deserving?" Zeus said.

"No lord Zeus, it's just that we were recently issued a prophecy." Chiron answered for him.

The campers then told Zeus about the prophecy, especially the part saying the hero and savior of Olympus will fulfill an oath and save Olympus.

"If Chaos really wanted to kill us, we would stand no chance" Zeus said.

"Lord Zeus, if I may ask. Why would we stand no chance?" A camper asked.

"You haven't told them yet?" Zeus asked Chiron

"No Lord Zeus, I thought they weren't ready to know Chaos' real power yet." Chiron replied.

"Well then it is time to tell them the truth" Zeus said.

"Chaos was the one that gave the Gods their powers, he can kill them if he wishes, and no not just making them go away for a while, he can wipe them from existence. He is more powerful than all the divine beings combined" Chiron said darkly.

"B-b-but why would Chaos want to kill the Gods?" A camper asked.

"I do not know" Zeus said.

Suddenly Rachel started saying a minor prophecy **(AN: Rachel is in Olympus because Apollo allowed it)**:

_The Hero shall find his way to the forgotten kingdom_

_He shall make a choice that will give the oldest freedom_

_He must make a choice determining his loyalty_

_That may cost the life of a royalty_

_With his choice the child shall rise_

_With his choice he shall free the one the gods despise_

"I believe Perseus was just issued a prophecy for a quest" Chiron said.

"WE CANNOT ALLOW PERSEUS TO GO ON THIS QUEST!" Zeus yelled.

"And why is that my lord?" Chiron asked.

"Because according to the prophecy he is the one to free Chaos, he might betray Olympus, and he might free someone we hate!" Zeus yelled.

"But my lord we are not certain Chaos is against the Gods, and you know what happens when you ignore prophecies" Chiron said.

"Fine" Zeus said darkly.

"We will continue the ceremonies after this quest, for now Perseus must prepare" Zeus said.

**Zeus POV (AN: didn't expect that did you?)**

"LEAVE!" I yelled after a long argument about whether Perseus should go.

As Poseidon was about to leave I told him to stay.

"Brother you know what this means right?" I asked him.

"Of course, he is travelling to the forbidden place he most likely will not return from." Poseidon said.

I then said: "Yes the kingdom of…** (AN: LOL cliffhanger on that)**

**Percy POV**

Why, why, why. Why can't the fates just leave my life alone? Right after I lose Annabeth I get another prophecy, and another quest. Who should I bring along? After thinking for a long time I decided to take Nico, and Jason along. I walked up to them.

"Hey Nico, Jason, mind if you join me on my quest?" I asked sadly.

"Of course" Jason replied.

"Sure" Nico replied.

"Well then you got to get packing" I said.

I went back to my cabin and started packing. I wondered what the forgotten kingdom was. I also wondered who this child is. After a while we went to the campfire to discuss this quest. That is when my quest started. A figure appeared on the campfire, and no that not a figure of speech. He appeared ON the campfire, literally. Then the campers and I had a talk with him.

"I am Bruyios, Creation of Chaos, Guardian of the Kingdom, I am here to guide to on your quest by the will of my master" the figure "Bruyios" said.

"Kingdom? What kingdom?" Jason asked.

"That is not important for now. I give you directions. Perseus Jackson you must travel south until you meet the Necromancer of the Swamp. You must find a way to get directions from him to the forgotten kingdom. You will face many challenges. The first of many will occur right after I leave." With that Bruyios left, and another creature appeared. A darker creature.

"I am Branuos, Creation of Chaos, and Destroyer of Worlds. I am here to stop you." It said.

Branuos readied his weapon, which was an extremely large sword. Well that's not surprising since he was extremely large. Jason attacked Branuos only to be knocked away. I then raised my sword, Riptide, and charged at Branuos…

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger (not) :D**

**Do you think Percy will win?**

**Also fyi Branuos, and Bruyios are OCs.**

**Hope you enjoyed and leave a review.**


	3. Lotus Hotel

**Chapter 2**

**Percy POV**

I charged at Branuos, our blades touched. I wasn't knocked back like Jason.

"Impossible, the sheer power of this blade should have knocked you back" Branuos said.

I ignored him and continued to parry his attacks, while Chiron stared in wonder. After a while I got exhausted. That was when he got the upper hand. Now before I say this, I did not see that coming. The ground below me shook, there was an earthquake. Now normally I could withstand this, BUT this was different, this earthquake was just too strong, and I fell.

"I'm not called the destroyer of worlds for nothing" Branuos said, as if knowing what I thought.

I started attacking me while I was still on the ground. I parried his attack at the LAST second, if I hadn't responded I would have been dead. After a while I was finally caught off guard. He attacked me, but a miracle happened.

"Your fate is seal, Perseus Jackson" Branuos said, he started to move his blade towards my heart, but just as it was about it hit, he vanished in a golden light. His blade dropped on my body but luckily not with the sharp end pointing at me. I thought I would be crushed by the blade because of its size, when it shrunk to around the size of Riptide.

"How?" Chiron said.

"What?" I asked.

"The reason he vanished, Percy, it was because he was summoned by someone. The other thing is that" Chiron said staring at the blade.

"The reason the blade shrunk, it is because it was accepted you." Chiron told me.

"Accepted me for what?" I asked.

"Percy you are the new bearer of Devikris, the blade of destruction and doom" Chiron replied.

"Um, I'm sure that's great and all, but I'm pretty sure I prefer Riptide" I told him.

"No Percy, you must bring Devikris with you, it will help you, but before you can you must say this: I, Perseus Jackson accept Devikris." Chiron said.

"Fine, I, Perseus Jackson accept Devikris" I said, suddenly a sheath just the right size for Devikris.

"After you put the blade in the sheath, Percy, a button will appear, it will shrink the sheath together with the blade enough to fit in your pocket, when in miniature mode it will also reappear in your pocket like the Riptide. It will also adjust itself so it feels balanced when used by you." Chiron explained, and sure enough after I sheathed the blade the button appear even though it's hard to notice and after pressing it, it shrunk. Suddenly Bruyios appeared again.

"Ah, Perseus, I see you have been accepted by Devikris, and do not fear, while you did not beat my brother Branuos you have completed your challenge" Bruyios told me.

"May I have some more directions than just go south?" I asked him.

"I was getting to that, before I could give you directions I needed you to complete the challenge, now that you have, before going south, you must go to the Lotus Hotel." Bruyios said, I felt annoyed by that fact.

"I know you are annoyed" Bruyios said as if reading my mind.

"But you must get there, and go to room 135, you will meet a person, this person knows the way to the Necromancer of the Swamp, but you must convince this person to help you and guide you to the Necromancer of the Swamp." Bruyios said.

"Fine" I said, and with that Bruyios disappeared.

"Well Nico, Jason, we are going to the Lotus Hotel" I said turning to them. I forgot to mention Jason got back up. Nico's eyes widened.

"What is the Lotus Hotel?" Jason asked.

"A timeless place that traps people for eternity making them feel happy" Nico, and I said at the same time.

"Then can we not go there" Jason asked.

"No, we must go there in order to find this Necromancer, but don't worry, as long as we don't eat anything they offer we will be fine." I replied.

"Great, we have to resist the temptations of food" Jason said, Nico laughed, but I just stared at the distance thinking about Annabeth.

"Let's go" I said.

"How will we get there?" Jason asked, after all its in Las Vegas.

"I have a way." I said, and I summoned Blackjack.

"Let's move" I said.

**Mysterious Figure POV**

Branuos appeared before me.

"You summoned me sir?" He asked me.

"Yes" I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"They approach Iautia" I said.

"Then I will stop them" He said.

"No, not yet." I said.

"I have another way to stop them" I continued, and showed him a vision of a man in a dark hood, and robe. My favorite Necromancer, the Necromancer of the Swamp.

"I see" He said.

"But if he fails, they cannot be allowed to…

**Nico POV**

I just cannot believe we are going back to the Lotus Hotel. I hated that place, Bianca and I were trapped there for so long. Bianca… To avoid being sad I started thinking about other things such as who was the person we needed to convince. Suddenly the Pegasus landed, and we are in front of the Lotus Hotel. Well, I hope we can get this over with quickly.

"Let's just get this over with" I said.

"Agreed" Percy said.

Percy… He knew how bad this Hotel was, so he would know not to stay for too long, and convince this person as quick as possible. I had a bad feeling about how this person was. He then moved into the Hotel.

"Room 135" Percy told a room service dude.

"I am sorry but Iautia doesn't take visits" the dude told Percy, my eyes widened at the name Iautia. So it was worse than I thought, we were confronting Iautia. I decided to stay quiet for now until we confront Iautia, then I will tell them who Iautia was. Then I snapped back to reality and saw Percy pointing a sword at the dude, and the dude giving Percy directions, and giving Percy the card to the room.

**Percy POV**

"I am sorry but Iautia doesn't take visits" the room service guy told me. When I heard that I decided to test my other blade Devikris, which I'm nicknaming Diptide, cause I don't like the name Devikris. I took out Diptide and pointed it at the guy. I also noticed Nico's eyes widened when he said Iautia, weird I have a feeling that Nico is hiding something.

"Give me directions and the card or you die" I said harshly to the guy. He quickly nodded and followed my instructions, giving me directions and the card.

**Nico POV**

"Let's go" I heard Percy said. I'll admit I'm nervous about meeting Iautia, the things I heard about her weren't good. But I just followed Percy to the room, and when we opened it we saw Iautia.

"Hi, I'm Iautia" She said turning around not surprised at all that we were there.

"Um Percy" I said.

"Yeah Nico?" Percy asked me.

I told him this: "She is…

* * *

**AN: Sorry I wanted to write more, but I couldn't resist giving that cliffhanger.**

**Anyways leave a review! :D**


	4. The Blessing of Hydros

**Chapter 4**

**Percy POV**

* * *

**PAY ATTENTION TO FLASHBACKS THEY ARE IMPORTANT TO THE PLOT**

* * *

Ok, I had not expect this happening, before I get any further let's get back to when Nico told me who Iautia was.

"She is Iautia, the all seer, Primordial of Sight, Visions, Knowledge, and Prophecy, and she has a reputation of killing demigods"** (AN: Iautia is an OC, so are most of my other characters)** Nico said.

"Ok…" I said, and took out Riptide, and Diptide **(AN: Guys I need a better name for this blade, please tell me a good name or if you want me to use its old name: Devikris)** and got ready to attack Iautia.

"Now, Now, Demigod I'm going to help if you complete a challenge for me, and the only reason I decided to help is because "he" has taken special interest in you" Iautia said, while making the he sound dark and mysterious.

"Ok, what challenge?" I asked.

"You are to defeat my creation Rurios, he is also a seer, just in a smaller scale than me" Iautia said.

"Fine" I said, then Rurios appeared, and well his weapon was an eye. Then the eye turned into a sword, and a beam of energy came from the tip of the sword, I blocked it with Diptide at the last second.

"I can see what your moves will be" Rurios said.

Then I prayed really hard so that Rurios wouldn't see my next move.

**Rurios POV**

"I can see what your moves will be" I told this Percy, and it was true, I knew he would try to charge at me next attempting to stab my arm. He did just that and I parried, he then moved back and put away his weapons just as expected and said something I expected.

"I surrender" he told me.

I smiled with satisfaction, but that was where I made my mistake, I was so satisfied that I was caught off guard and didn't look further in the future.

**Nico POV**

Wait what? Percy accepted a battle with a seer? And is he surrendering? I looked at Jason nervously. That was when Percy approached this seer. And then something I thought was impossible happened, Percy caught the seer off guard, man he was impressive, he managed to trick someone that can see the future, and catch him off guard. He went towards the seer, and stabbed him in the heart. The seer then fell on the ground and Iautia was not shocked. Since she was the most powerful seer, I have a feeling she challenge Percy just to make him tired, and exhausted.

"Alright let's go, I'll guide you to Aduos, I haven't seen him in a while but I know where he is" Iautia said. Wait did she just say Aduos? I started to worry

"Also Percy for defeating Rurios I grant you his weapon "Comitum"" I head Iautia say.

"Ok…, do I need to say I accept the Momiton or something?" Percy asked.

**Percy POV**

"I surrender" I told Rurios. YEEESSSHH, I think I caught him off guard. I went to him and stabbed him. He, well, died, and Iautia was not shocked by his failure. I swear she just sent him to get up my nerves. I saw Nico staring at me. Then I heard Iautia talk.

"Alright let's go, I'll guide you to Aduos, I haven't seen him in a while but I know where he is" Iautia said. As soon as she said Aduos I saw worry in Nico's eyes, I swear Nico knows who Aduos is, and he's just holding back again. Then I heard Iautia say something else.

"Also Percy for defeating Rurios I grant you his weapon "Comitum"" I head Iautia say.

"Ok…" I said.

"Do I need to say I accept the Momiton or something?" I thought out loud.

"Yes Percy the same thing you said with the Devikris, also Percy it's the Comitum, not the Momition, when you accept it will come back to you when in eye form, and the other stuff that was granted when you accepted Devikris, only this one's power is blasting energy, and of course being used as a normal weapon. Also, to make to eye force just imagine it, and to make it blade form do the same." I heard her say, great another weapon.

"I, Perseus Jackson, accept Comitum" I said.

"Great let's get going I'm eager to see Aduos again" Iautia said, I'm assuming Aduos is the Necromancer. After we leave I'm defiantly going to ask Nico who was Aduos, but before I could say we were leaving my conscious seemed to teleport away to the Ocean.

"I am Hydros, Primordial of Water" I heard a figure say.

"Percy Jackson" I said.

"I know who you are, Perseus." Hydros said.

"Wouldn't my friends be worried?" I asked.

"Oh, of course not, Kronos has stopped time everywhere else." He said, or at least I thought he said Kronos.

"Kronos?" I nervously asked.

"No silly, Chronos, not Kronus, I'm talking about the Primordial of Time" He said, and I sighed with relief.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"I give you my blessing, but remember I'm only doing this because "he" took special interest in you" He said me, making "he" sound mysterious, I decided not to question who "he" was.

"Ok, I accept it" I said, he turned touched my shoulder, and I screamed in agony. I mean it was extremely painful. After a while he spoke.

"There you now have better control of water, any water, sea or not, this power can rival your father's if practiced, you have summon/create water, water heals you even faster, you can change the state of water, ice, liquid, or air. The ice you make this stronger than normal ice, I grant a special weapon too, it is the Imber, it's a trident, and no you don't need to accept it since you already have my blessing, this trident, for one it's really sharp, but the second is that it can fire Virtus Aquae, an energy blast that is made from water, stronger than your normal water blast, but this weapon needs to recharge much like the Comitum." He told me.

"Ok" I said, and took the Imber.

"Oh I almost forgot it's smaller form is a necklace, it reappears at your neck in necklace mode, to make it a necklace just use your will, and to make it a trident just press the Amber on the necklace" he said.

"Ok" I said, and tried it, sure enough it worked, and I put it on.

"Time to send you back to your friends" With that my conscious returned to my body, and sure enough not a second passed.

"How did that necklace appear on your neck?" Jason and Nico asked at the same time.

"Later, it's a long story" I told them.

"For now let's go to Blackjack, and follow Iautia to this Aduos" I said.

When we got out of the building, beside blackjack was another Pegasus, but this one was golden, like literally. Iautia got on the golden Pegasus, and I realized it belongs to her.

"Oh dear, I think you're going to have two prophecies in one quest, well at least this one wont rhyme, cause I'm not the poetry Primordial" she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, and realized what she meant when she said this prophecy

_On the swamp of the Forbidden Necromancer_

_The Hero shall find Love Once Lost_

_Against all odds he shall fulfill his oath_

_And Free the Love Once Lost_

_From an Endless Sleep_

_But success is only possible with the help of Light_

Oh, well she was right at least this one didn't rhyme, and I am hopeful, because it said I will free a Love Once Lost from an endless sleep. Which is probably reviving Annabeth, I have my hopes up. It also talked about an oath, I think I know which one, and this is probably about the lines in the Great prophecy that say says I will fulfill and oath no matter the cost, with only a small chance of success. I smiled for the first time since Annabeth died. I then remember the oath I made.

**-Start Flashback- (btw I'm doing this for flashbacks from now on)**

_ "NOOO Annabeth, DON'T DIE!" I had told her, she laid dying in my arms, then she closed her eyes and stopped breathing._

_"NOOOO! I swear Annabeth, I will bring you back no matter the cost. I SWEAR!" I had said._

**-End Flashback-**

I then got on Blackjack together with Nico, and Jason, and followed Iautia to get to Aduos. After flying for a while, I decided to ask Nico who was Aduos.

"Hey Nico!" I said in an angry tone. No response.

"So who's Aduos I saw your look when he was mentioned." I asked. No response, it seems like he's asleep, oh well I'll ask him later.

**Nico POV**

"Hey Nico!" I heard Percy say in an angry tone, damn, is he angry with me? I decided to pretend not to hear anything.

"So who's Aduos I saw your look when he was mentioned." He asked me. DAMN. I decided to fall asleep so I didn't have to answer that, I didn't want to worry them.

**Jason POV**

I'll be honest with you I am a bit afraid of Percy, even though he's a friend. OK, not just a BIT, I'm quite afraid of Percy. I'll tell you why. This is how we won the Giant War.

**-Start Flashback-**

_All the Giants were defeated at this point. I was looking for Percy, since we needed his help to beat Gaea. That was when I heard Percy scream._

_"I SWEAR!" I heard him scream. I turned around, and saw Annabeth on Percy's arms, and a dead Giant beside them. I saw him closing hi eyes. Then a while later he open his eyes, I could see the anger in him. He got up and charged at Gaea, while he was charging, his sword, and body began to glow with some weird energy, and I sensed this energy was very powerful. He stabbed Gaea, and surprisingly Gaea crumbled to dust. The Olympians' eyes widened. I got there in time you here this._

_"You made Gaea fade, son" Poseidon, or in my case Neptune had said._

_That was when I was scared, he made a PRIMORDIAL fade, and it was freaking GAEA._

_"Ho-Ho-How?" Percy had asked._

_"I don't know son, I don't know" Poseidon had replied._

**Percy POV**

_I was fighting a Cyclops when I heard Annabeth scream, I turned around seeing a Giant about to stab her. I ignored the Cyclops, and ran towards Annabeth, but I was too late. The Giant landed the blow on her. I then stabbed the Giant with Riptide and somehow I didn't need a God there. I had felt a surge of energy, and power. I put Annabeth on my arms._

_"Hey Percy" She said weakly._

_"Promise me you won't sad because of me" She had said._

_"I can't, Annabeth, I can't" I told her._

_Here breathing had slowed, and I realized what was happening._

_"NOOO Annabeth, DON'T DIE!" I had told her, she laid dying in my arms, then she closed her eyes and stopped breathing._

_"NOOOO! I swear Annabeth, I will bring you back no matter the cost. I SWEAR!" I had said._

_I closed my eyes then opened it. I was furious at Gaea, I charged at her. While charging my sword and body started to glow, and I felt the same energy, and power when I had killed the Giant. I had hate, and anger in my eyes at that time. I ignored the glow. I then stabbed Gaea, and she crumbled into golden dust. The gods' eyes widened. Poseidon approached me._

_"What happened?" I had asked him._

_"You made Gaea fade, son" Poseidon had told me_

_"Ho-Ho-How?" I had asked._

_"I don't know son, I don't know" Poseidon had replied, even though we said that I could see in his eyes he was hiding something from me. Even though I avenged Annabeth, I didn't feel satisfied. I intended to keep my oath, and find a way to bring her back._

**-End Flashback-**

**Unknown POV**

I was watching this Perseus' movement when I heard a voice in my head.

"It is time for you to give him your blessing" the voice said.

I nodded, and teleported him here.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Aeulican, Primordial of Combat" I had said.

* * *

**Gonna start a new fanfic soon, its gonna be a prequel to this, introducing an VERY important character. Though the character's true identity wont be revealed until revealed here to avoid spoilers for future chapters.**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Guys, im so sorry for the lack of updates but ive been very busy lately, and dont want to post short rushed chapter so im sorry, but im not abandoning this story, ill post the next chapter when i have the time to make sure its good. thanks.**


	6. Fading of an Immortal

**Chapter 4**

**Aeulican POV**

"I am Aeulican, Primordial of Combat" I had told him.

"Ok, so why am I here?" he had asked.

"So I can give you my blessing because "he" has taken interest in you" I said, making the "he" sound powerful, but I just cant tell him who master is, not just yet.

**Unknown POV**

I was walking in the streets of New York, this world changed so much since I had left it. Then his conscious approached me.

"Master" I said.

"Aduos will need your help, Ares will travel with them, so is your sister Iautia, just leave the one called Perseus Jackson alive, I need him to free me as the prophecy foretold." he said.

"Yes my lord" I told him, and materialized beside Aduos.

"Aduos" I said.

"What is it, Chriyios?" Aduos asked.

"Ares, and Iautia are traveling with the demigods." I said.

"Then what shall we do?" He asked.

"I will let my sister go, but I can fade Ares." I had said.

"Don't you suppose his other side Mars will be angry at you?" he said. Ah yes, he learnt much from me in the old days, including the fact that to truly fade a god you needed to fade both Roman and Greek forms **(AN: This is just something I made up)**

"I don't think he'll mind, if he does I fade him too" I said.

"Good, so we get to slaughter the demigods?" he asked.

"No, master wants Perseus alive." I said.

"Ah yes Master...

**Percy POV**

Ok so after receiving my blessing and that sort of stuff, I got this cool new weapon called Xesys since he was like the divine combat dude, or something, this new one can change into a perfectly balanced well, it's a handle with 4 buttons, 1 is for sword, then there's a spear one, an axe one, and the last one was for a dagger. While I was admiring my new weapon, Iautia told us that we had to travel on foot now, and Pegasus will not go further and sure enough when I asked Blackjack he refused to go further. So we walked for quite a while that when my least favorite Olympian showed up, Ares.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Father said I HAD to help you brats" He said.

"I thought there were ancient laws" I said.

"Well in case you didn't notice genius, we are gods, and gods don't exactly have a reputation for being good at following rules" He said.

"Well then in that case, actually help this time not just stand around" I told him, and he glared at me. After travelling for a while we encountered a large group of monsters, things like Cyclops, and some others even a few hydras, but they weren't that hard considering we had two immortals at our side, and that I had the blessing of a combat divine guy, I swear I saw a look of jealousy in Ares eyes when he saw my new skills, and agility, and when I told them I had the blessing of Aulimpy or something. Then came the real problem, we found the necromancer, and well I didn't expect the look of a necromancer to be like this, I mean he is dressed casually like he was from a city or something. The other problem was this dude called Chriyo or something. The battle started out in our favor we pinned them down inside what I guessed was Aduos' hut, but them he blasted his wayed out together with Chriyios, yeah that was the name.

"JASON! BEHING YOU!" I yelled at Jason because, he was occupied with monsters Aduos summoned, and Chriyios tried to sneak up on him. Then we started trading positions, Nico, and Jason handling the monsters, I was handling Aduos, Ares, and Iautia were handling Chriyios. I tried to stabbed Aduos, but he blocked it, I saw that Jason, and Nico were getting overrun so I realized we had to finish this quickly.

"JASON SWAP PLACES" I yelled, and we swapped places. After a while we managed to beat the monsters and realized that we had to kill Aduos before he summons more monsters, we work together and while Jason and Nico distracted Aduos I stabbed him, we then left to help Ares, and Iautia. That was when the impossible happened, Chriyios pushed aside Iautia then Iautia eyes went wide as if she foresaw something horrible, or impossible, and she was right, Chriyios stabbed Ares, and Ares crumbled to golden dust. I recognized this, this happened when I faded Gaea only her dust was silver **(AN: Sorry I messed up on the flashback the dust should be silver on a Primordial not gold)**.

"It shouldn't be such a surprise to you Perseus, after all I am the Primordial of Fading, did Iautia not tell you this?" He said.

* * *

**You guys didn't expect Ares to actually fade did you? Also if you want to see a Primordial fight them or give Percy his/her blessing tell me, or just want to see them in the story. You can also submit your own Primordial as long as there is no existing Primordial using this one's domain, just send me a description of the Primordial. Please make the name of the Primordial sound Greek or Roman, unless you want it to be a new Primordial that was like created in the modern times.**


	7. Story being rewritten

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry, for the super long hiatus, but after looking over my work, I don't exactly like it. I'm gonna rewrite this story, and try to improve it. I might need Betas for the rewritten story, pm me if interested. I'll leave this up just so you guys can compare it my new story once its done. **

**Thanks,**

**Qwerty12030**


End file.
